


Testing Limits

by BendyDick



Series: So give me your filth, Make it rough, Let me, Let me trash your love [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is learning to let Neil past his limits, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, andrew's pov, bathroom blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: Set after the last book, Andrew and Neil are in Eden's and they get a bit frisky. Andrew's POV.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: So give me your filth, Make it rough, Let me, Let me trash your love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	Testing Limits

The music was too loud. It always was but that was what Andrew needed, what he wanted, and found himself relaxing into the pounding beat of the bass as he blasted from the speakers surrounding the dance floor at Eden’s. If he focused he could spot Nicky and Aaron some where amongst the writhing bodies but he trusted they were safe and instead focused on Neil who was sipping his whisky slowly and smiling at Andrew like he was something special. 

That smile always left Andrew confused. It wasn’t a look he was used to seeing and certainly not directed at him. 

“You’re staring,” he says and Neil is shameless and simply raises a brow. 

“Perhaps I see something I like.”

Andrew looks over his shoulder as if Neil would be talking about someone else then turns back to him and this time it’s his turn to raise his brow sarcastically. “I don’t see anything.“ Neil laughs and god, the sound makes something in Andrew loosen and he wishes he could hear that sound over and over again. Andrew rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his whiskey. “You seem happy.” 

“I am.“ Neil leans forward, his elbows propping him up on the table and he’s close enough that Andrew can smell his soap from the after game shower over the sweat and sticky spilt beer smell of the club, Andrew leans closer. “I’m very happy. Are you?” 

The question takes Andrew by surprise and he takes a deep breath to think about it. Happy wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d be. It’d never been part of his plan. People like him didn’t get happy, they didn’t get ridiculously hot boyfriends with smart mouths either, so perhaps he needed to reevaluate the sort of person he was and that lead to all sorts of rabbit holes he wasn’t prepared to go down so instead he shrugged. 

“I’m horny,” Andrew said resolutely and a smirk graced his lips as Neil blushed. He glanced Neil over and could recognize the signs of Neil’s arousal; the slight pink at the tips of his ears, the way his pupils were dilated. “Looks like you are too.“ Neil’s blush darkened. 

“Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?” 

“Careful Josten, you’ll get yourself into something you aren’t prepared for,” Andrew warns though he’d be perfectly willing to find something a little more private and suddenly Neil is by his ear whispering. 

“Maybe I am prepared for it.”

And that was the ticket wasn’t it. Andrew downs his whiskey then looks at Neil, “You coming?” 

“Yes.” Neil set down his own drink and smiles, looking completely willing to follow Andrew anywhere. 

Andrew didn’t know if he deserved that blind trust but he was going to do his best to keep it. He nudges Kevin and indicates that him and Neil are heading out and Kevin nods then turns back to the drink he’s nursing. Kevin was already drunk. He’d been worked up about Riko again and neither Neil nor Andrew wanted to hear about it so he’d holed up with his vodka and self pity. He’d come around, Andrew had seen him in worse states. 

Andrew leads Neil through the club to the hidden bathroom that was used by the bar tenders and buss boys and that Andrew only knew about from his days working with Nicky. It was a small single stall with enough space to just barely fit two bodies and a sink but it’d work. 

“It’s not the worse bathroom I’ve been in,” Neil says as Andrew locks the door. Andrew gives him a sardonic look. “Really. I’ve stitched myself up in some pretty sketchy places. This one hardly breaks top ten.” 

“Stop talking,” a slight smile was tugging at Andrew’s lips despite his sour tone and he pushes Neil back. The kisses are heated and verging on violent and Andrew loves that every time he pushes, Neil is pushing right back, needing more, taking everything Andrew will give him. And it’s so easy to just fall into the moment, to just let himself loose track of time and give in to his desire. His hands are touching Neil, sneaking under his shirt and across those scars that were a testament to Neil’s resilience and Andrew traces a long jagged line up to the edge of Neil’s chest. Neil moans into his mouth and Andrew pulls away. 

“Yes or no?,” he tugs at the material of the shirt giving Neil the chance to say no, to decide he doesn’t want to take the next step but as always Neil is ready to follow his lead and a muttered yes is kissed against Andrew’s lips as the shirt is crumpled up and tossed aside. 

Andrew’s hands are on Neil’s body, enjoying the fact that he can have this. Neil gives a moan as Andrew’s fingers close around one of his nipples and Andrew smiles. “You’re noisy tonight.” 

“I want you,” Neil says, and he sounds breathless. Andrew can see just how hard he is and knows Neil means it. 

“Want me to what?” Andrew asks, his hands rubbing against Neil’s bulge and he receives a moan in return.

“Fuck Andrew-” Neil is breathless and his cheeks are flushed and he looks at Andrew with desperation, “I want you t-to suck me,” he looks directly at Andrew when he says it and Andrew’s cock throbs at those words. 

Andrew lowers himself to his knees and undoes Neil’s pants to pull him out and sets an easy rhythm at first until Neil is fighting to keep himself still but he does and Andrew loves that. He loves that Neil never pushes past what he’s ready to do. Andrew moves faster, takes Neil deeper, then Neil is coming with a startled groan and Andrew swallows easily. He wipes his lips as he stands up and gives Neil a fleeting smile. Neil glances down at Andrew’s groin and Andrew knows its clear he’s hard but Neil doesn’t ask and Andrew appreciates that but maybe, maybe this time it’s okay. 

“Want to watch?” Andrew asks and Neil nods quickly. Andrew pulls himself out and Neil watching him is okay because Neil doesn’t move to touch him, Neil takes what Andrew is willing to give. Andrew is quick with himself. He knows what he likes and he can tell that Neil is watching, looking for tips for later. Andrew builds himself to the peak then catches his cum in his hands and washes it off in the sink before meeting Neil’s eyes again. His brow furrows when he sees Neil’s face. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

“Thank you,” Neil just says and presses a kiss to Andrew’s lips, it’s chaste and he pulls away quickly, “For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
